Christmas Shenanigans
by mythicalgoldeng00se
Summary: Miketsukami and Ririchiyo attend a Christmas party together. Anime Based. My first fic. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Ririchiyo and Miketsukami walked into the breakfast lounge to see it covered in Christmas decorations. There were red, green, and gold garland hanging from the ceiling and garbing every table and chair. The tables and chairs also have green, red, and white coverings to make them look more festive. It was the annual Christmas party at Ayakashi Hall where all residents and secret service agents can relax and enjoy the festive holiday. Miketsukami was wearing his normal agent attire, black trousers with a white shirt, but he was also wearing an evergreen vest that was given to him by his girlfriend. His girlfriend, being Ririchiyo, was sporting a short, dark, red dress that had short sleeves and white fluffy trim around the edges of the dress. Underneath that, she had a white, long-sleeve shirt and gray thigh highs. They have been dating for around three years now. As the short lady and heterochromatic man entered, they were greeted by their friends.

"Yo! Ririchiyo! You guys made it," Sorinozuka said, waving.

"Ah, Onii-sama, how nice it is to see you again," Miketsukami replied.

Nobara shouted, "Maniac!" as soon as she turned and saw the violet eyed yokai-throwback. "Ririchiyo-chan, you look so cute in that Santa outfit, I could eat you up," the ice lady practically drooled on Ririchiyo.

"Please don't," Miss Shirakiin replied, coldly, as she turned away.

Watanuki was sitting at a table in the corner next to Karuta who was helping herself to all of the Christmas goodies. Natsume caught Ririchiyo's eye and chuckled. _I wonder what that was about_ she thought. The couple's attention soon turned to the massive Christmas tree covered in glorious lights and ornaments. It was a real showpiece, being adorned with crystal-like tinsel hanging from branches and glittering like the stars. Under the tree, was beautifully wrapped presents. They were a part of the Secret Santa party idea the residents had come up with.

"Now that everyone's here we could exchange gifts if you guys are cool with that?" the scroll asked. _Hey, when did he transform anyway_ Ririchiyo pondered. They all agreed to that and exchanged their Secret Santa gifts. Miketsukami received a lotus flower scented lotion from Renshou who claimed he accidentally forgot about the gift exchange until the last minute. He tried to play it off as cool but he was actually a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, Sorinozuka-sama. I am so grateful that you were thoughtful enough to think about the health and care of my skin. Your choice in scent is also superb because of…—" Miketsukami assured.

Karuta received a basket full of her favorite foods from Miketsukami. She promptly thanked him by giving him a sugar cookie. Nobara's gift that she received was homemade ice cream from Karuta. Nobara gave Natsume a stuffed animal bunny. Natsume gave Ririchiyo a butterfly hair clip which Ririchiyo put in her hair to show him that she liked it. Watanuki was given a chain necklace with words on it reading "badass" from Ririchiyo. He put it on and proclaimed, "Damn right." Lastly, the delinquent gave Sorinozuka a watch.

The rest of the evening, the group snacked on Christmas treats and recalled fond memories about the holidays. They even cut out paper snowflakes and hung them up around the room. Karuta made a snowflake with a heart pattern in it and set it on Watanuki's head, which he retorted with, "Delinquents don't wear snowflakes, but uhh, I guess I could wear it just for today," as the pink haired girl who was listening tilted her head. It was almost 11 o'clock before the friends felt tired. They cleaned up the decorations haphazardly and set off for their own rooms. Ririchiyo and Miketsukami were the last ones to leave.

Ririchiyo glanced at the leftover candies and stated, "It would be considered rude to leave this place a complete mess which could make a bad reputation for me. Miketsukami-kun, we should stay a bit and help clean."

"You're right, Ririchiyo-sama," said the secret service agent who began to clear off a table. The young lady headed towards the snack table and grabbed one last candy cane before putting the rest away. After being satisfied with their work, the two stepped into the elevator together to end their fun evening. Or so they thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Miketsukami pressed the button to make the elevator go to room number four. Ririchiyo, lazily thinking about the party, was eating the candy cane she had saved. Miketsukami couldn't help but notice her. _That candy she's eating, it makes her soft lips shine. They are probably sweet and sticky from the sugar. It would be quite selfish of me if I were to taste them, wouldn't it? _Miketsukami thought. Suddenly, to her surprise, when she stopped eating her treat, Miketsukami stepped close to her and kissed her. His tongue danced around on her lips, licking off the sweetness. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss by adding pursuing pressure onto her mouth. Ririchiyo, still shocked by this abrupt meeting, tried to push him farther back. Unfortunately, she used both of her hands, one of which was holding a half-eaten candy cane and got sticky, red, sugar on his white shirt.

"I- I didn't mean to Miketsukami-kun. Er.. I mean, you- you should come to my room so that we can get that off as soon as possible. Otherwise it could be stained," the violet haired girl stated.

Miketsukami smiled and said, "That's so generous and thoughtful of you just as always, Ririchiyo-sama."

The elevator beeped. The doors opened.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah," she answered.

The couple then proceeded to enter Ririchiyo's room. _Ack! I need to calm down. I just hope things go the way I-_ Ririchiyo's thought was cut off by her agent asking if it was okay to use her bathroom for his shirt.

"Sure, go ahead," Ririchiyo replied and sat on her couch. She put her hands in her lap and curled her fingers tighter in nervousness when she thought about her secret service partially disrobing just a room away. Before she has time to fret about anything, Miketsukami comes out of her bathroom wearing only his pants.

"How should I get the sugar out of my clothes?" the man asked.

_… Agh why do I feel so awkward like this? Just act calm _"Well, I think the best thing to do would be to soak it in soap and water," said the lady. She led him to her kitchen area and got a bowl to soak his shirt in. After they had prepared the piece of clothing they were left alone, sitting on the couch in silence. _Now what should I do? I can't just sit here, it's too awkward. I'm not sure how I'd continue my plan either. Wasn't he the one who initiated that kiss in the elevator? Crap. This isn't how- _

"Ririchiyo-sama, would you like some hot chocolate?" the ever so attending agent asked.

"That's a good idea. Yes, I will take some if you would drink a cup with me," she responded. As her loving boyfriend prepared their drinks, Ririchiyo couldn't help but stare at his exposed body. His eyes caught hers and she looked away, embarrassed, while he smiled at her. In order to fill the moment, Ririchiyo quickly started her fireplace and fought out the cold, December air. _Maybe he won't feel cold since he isn't wearing all of his clothes. _Miketsukami brought the hot chocolate soon after the flames started to get going. The two downed the beverage fairly hastily and settled back onto the couch at a much closer distance.

Ririchiyo's eyes trailed along the ground until Miketsukami took her cheek in his hand and pulled her face to his. In a moment, they had resumed their escapade started in the elevator. Miketsukami's lips pressed into Ririchiyo's urgently. She flung her arms around his neck and tilted her head. The silver blond male reached into her mouth and explored every inch of it. He felt so honored to be able to take such control over his master's body. Gently moving her, Miketsukami leans over Ririchiyo until he is practically on top of her, his body hovering above hers. Ririchiyo realizes that he has been getting lots of authority in this and she decides to take it back. Her tongue thrusts into the man's mouth and searches with the same urgency. Their tongues intertwined while their hands wanted to feel more of each other.

_I should make the next move, _Ririchiyo thought as she broke off their embrace. They sat up and, with careful precision; the small woman reached behind her back and unzipped her dress at an excruciatingly slow rate for Soushi. She then pulled it off and threw it on the floor beside them. All she was left wearing was her long sleeve shirt and thigh high socks. _This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm doing this. _She regretted as she blushed.

"Ririchiyo-sama, you're even more beautiful than in my wildest dreams. You're so cute when you blush like that. Your soft, round cheeks perfectly complement your deep eyes. I could not imagi-" the fox spouted but was cut off by a loving embrace from Ririchiyo. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him closely. That which filled Soushi's entire mind was how cute his girlfriend was when she did this, not fully clothed yet remaining pressed against his bare skin. His muscles melted as he wrapped himself around her yearningly. He pulled her up onto his lap and let his hands linger on Ririchiyo's silken legs. Their kiss was broken and Miketsukami used this opportunity to explore other parts of his special one. He brought his head down to her neck and let his lips barely touch her neck. A slight shiver encouraged him to lick the side of her neck up to her ear, oh so slowly. Then, he made a trail of kisses from one side of her neck to the other while his hands caressed the rounded, delicate flesh of her hindquarters.

Ririchiyo moved her hands to lightly push him back and give lead way for her to embrace him. She moved her mouth to just below his ear, on a sensitive point, and pressed her lips against his skin. She stopped and let out a warm, breathy sigh over Miketsukami's neck, causing goose bumps. Heading down, to his collar bone she kissed and tenuously sucked the delicate flesh. Soushi closed his eyes in escape and lifted his hand to her head. He began to stroke her long, dark violet hair benevolently. She then trailed her tongue around his torso, making swirls and paying special attention to tender areas. Soushi takes her face in hand to bring it back up to his. He begins by a peck on the lips and moves to her jaw line, getting closer to her ear. Ririchiyo stretched her hand to be behind Miketsukami's neck to feel him and pull him closer. Her other hand falls to his side at the bottom of his ribcage. Miketsukami's attention goes to the other side of her jaw as he traces her lower back with one hand and the other wanders nearer to the edge of her shirt. Ririchiyo only notices his intentions when his fingers start to go underneath the little amount of clothing she had on and pulled it upward. The sudden realization of what was happening made Ririchiyo jump a noticeable amount. Soushi stops his pursuits and looks his girlfriend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ririchiyo-sama. I am pushing you too far, aren't I?" Miketsukami looked down painfully. Ririchiyo responds with a silent shaking of her head, her mind at ease. She sits up and unbuttons the top button of her shirt, then the next, and the next. When the shirt was completely off, Ririchiyo stood up so Soushi can see her entire body. What he saw was nothing less than absolute brilliance. She had on a black, lace bra with a bow in between her breasts and black, lace panties adorned also with a small bow. Her supple skin was enhanced tremendously by the shimmering and twinkling of the firelight. She was only 5 feet tall but her body was perfect. Slender yet plump legs were accompanied by a beautiful stomach. Her small but shapely breasts moved in sync to her breathing. Long, straight locks of dusky, purple hair draped over her shoulders and fell down her back. Her piercing, violet eyes were pointed slightly down out of embarrassment. A shiver ran down her spine which reminded her of her idea.

"It would be a shame if I or my lover were to catch a cold. Obviously, we should retreat to my bedroom to fully prepare ourselves to defend against such an illness," she breathed.

"Yes, Ririchiyo, I would like that," Soushi says as he gets up, "Thank you."

"Nothing to it-" Ririchiyo said as Miketsukami gracefully picked her up. She looks up into his doting, blue and gold eyes. He meets her gaze and they both smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple gets to Ririchiyo's bed and Miketsukami lays her down on it. He kicks off his pants and crawls over her until their lips meet. Their mouths sweetly meld together. As each one savors this togetherness, their tongues swirl around one another. Ririchiyo's tongue slides underneath Soushi's and moves across his gums. His tongue tastes the roof of her mouth and attacks her warm, wet flesh. Their tongues battle for dominance as each of the two caresses each other. Ririchiyo's hand grips Soushi's neck and intertwines in his hair. Soushi drags his index finger from her neck to her navel and then breaks off their kiss. With trust in her eyes, the violet eyed woman nods despite her nerves. _It'll be fine. This is what I wanted, _She assured silently.

Soushi smiles and breathes, "Relax and enjoy, Ririchiyo." Sitting up slightly, he takes hold of the lace panties and pulls them down her thighs and off. At the sight he saw, Miketsukami began to tear up.

"Hey why are you crying," Ririchiyo asked, _Why would that make him cry? Is it so wrong? Am I not good enough? _

"I'm sorry to make you worry, Ririchiyo. I just can't express how lucky I am that you shaved down there for your lowly dog. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble for someone like me," the teary eyed man explained.

_That's why you're crying!? _"I- Well," Ririchiyo spurted out, "Of course I would do something like this for you, Soushi. I love you so stop calling yourself a stray unworthy of love."

"I love you too, Chiyo," said Soushi as he began to take off his boxers. Ririchiyo slid off her bra as well. They sit there, taking in each other's full form, unveiled. Ririchiyo observed that her boyfriend was quite hot, he has a toned stomach and he's well-endowed. Soushi loved her pert, little breasts now that he could see the more delicate contours without being covered by clothing. She was so cute sitting there, every curve, every movement was perfect, that Soushi leans in closer to her, inches from her face. Ririchiyo blushes at the thought of how their naked bodies were so near to touching. Both of their hearts are beating out of their chests. Finally, they kiss and Ririchiyo wraps her arms around Miketsukami, drawing him closer. She pushes her boobs into his chest and deepens the kiss. Soushi's hand leaves from her face to her collarbone and gradually slides to just below her breast. Ririchiyo's hand trails down his spine from his neck to rest on his lower back. Miketsukami takes hold of her breast which makes her release a small moan into his mouth. Soushi bites the corner of his lip to stifle his own sounds. His thumb traces around her hardened nipple, making moans rise up from Ririchiyo. Miketsukami moves his hand from her breast down to her stomach, while his other hand rests on her hip, and continues down to her lower abdomen. When he touched that ticklish spot, Ririchiyo broke their kiss and let out a breathy whimper. She looks into Soushi's pleading eyes and smiles. His hand keeps moving lower until he reached her sensitive area. With his middle finger, he strokes her opening, increasing his speed, gradually. Ririchiyo buries her face into Miketsukami's neck and kisses him there. She can feel his throat vibrate when he releases a groan. Soushi's finger circles and rubs against her clitoris. Ririchiyo starts to breathe quicker with each movement. He positions his finger at her entrance.

"Soushi," Ririchiyo moaned out his name as he entered her. He had to bite his lip to try to stifle his groaning as he felt his own arousal rising. He moved in deeper and began to move in and out. Ririchiyo could feel herself getting more wet with each thrust of her loved one. The heat building up inside her was urgent. Her hips grinded onto Soushi's hand and met with his motions. She grips harder onto Miketsukami's back and shoulders as he no longer tries to stop any of his moans. Ririchiyo's movements slowed and she looked back into the face of Soushi. Her gaze retreated downward followed by her hand as she noticed how hard her boyfriend had become. Using her palm, Ririchiyo strokes his manhood. Miketsukami kisses her urgently on the mouth with demanding force. Her index finger spirals around the tip of his member before closing around it with her entire hand. She begins to pump his shaft, releasing manly groans from his throat.

"Ririchiyo," Soushi moaned as she began to move faster. He matches her movements when he begins to thrust into her hand. Knowing that his special one was touching him in that way turned Miketsukami on. His breathing got faster along with their motions. He could feel the imperative need building up inside him. Soushi stops their actions and they look each other in the eyes. Pushing her legs gently aside, he places his legs in between hers. Ririchiyo looks away from him with a look of uncertainty, which sparks a terrible thought in Miketsukami. _What if she doesn't really want to do this and it's just my manipulative tendencies?_

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said as the corners of his mouth dropped, "I'm sorry." He sets his head on her shoulder. Ririchiyo picks up his head and kisses him.

"I want to do this Soushi, don't be sorry. I had even planned to do this. I wanted to make your Christmas special," the loving girlfriend said. She had gone through her thorough preparation and research to make this day perfect for him. Ririchiyo pushes him over so that he is underneath her. "This is something that would make me happy because it would make you happy, Soushi."

"I am happy, Chiyo," he smiled as he pulled himself onto his elbows leaning back. One of his hands moves to her back and the other fondles her breast. Ririchiyo rakes her fingers through his hair playfully. Her other hand moves from his side and stomach, trying to feel as much of him as possible. Soushi positions his hardened member in front of her wet entrance. Ririchiyo pecks him on the lips and he enters her. They both let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan as they feel for the first time this level of intimacy with each other. This sensation fills their minds and bodies with pleasure. The violet eyed girl moves herself onto Soushi and takes him in entirely. The warmth and pleasure shooting through their bodies is almost overwhelming and causes Miketsukami to close his eyes and throw his head back. Ririchiyo kisses his mouth with great need after she saw him do such a sexy thing. Soushi thrusts into her at a steady pace as she grinds on him at the same pace. Their breaths quicken as their thrusting intensifies. Their arms hold each other tight as the ecstasy becomes harder to contain. Pants and moans bellow out of their mouths. The heat and urgency built up inside has almost broken through the dam.

"Ririchiyo!" Soushi yelled as he climaxed and a wave of pleasure over took him. His fox ears and tails appeared the moment he had cum. He grabs Ririchiyo's hips and thrusts with his last ounce of strength. The feeling of being so full of her loved one had sent her over the edge. Ririchiyo was overcome with bliss as her horns from her youkai form appeared on her head. The two lay on each other, catching their breath and relishing their climaxes. They roll over onto their sides and face one another. Smiling and looking into the blue and gold eyes she loves, Ririchiyo strokes and pets Soushi's nine, soft tails. Miketsukami lays his arm on her to gently rub her horns at their base. In this magical moment, they could have stayed forever. Being surrounded by their lover's scent, touch, and the sound of their breath was absolute euphoria. Everything about one another was enticing.

"Merry Christmas, Ririchiyo Shirakiin."

"Merry Christmas, Soushi Miketsukami."


End file.
